Punk Barbie Doll
by WaitingGermanluver1
Summary: Alice Kirkland is enjoying her day off until she gets asked out by a certain Asian. Is this awaking love? Or awaking memories? Nyotalia mentioned. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Alice Kirkland or the UK was peacefully enjoying her day off. 'A good book, a cup of tea, no idiots, nothing can be any better than this?' Was what she was thinking before her phone beeped indicating she had a text. "Who could that be?" She thought aloud while picking up her phone,

_Hey England let's meet up today ~Hong Kong_

'Huh Hong Kong I haven't talked to him since he was set free, I don't see why not'

_Hello Leon, I'd love too, where and when?_

She hit send and waited for exactly 1 minute until her phone beeped again

_How about at that vintage café at your place in an hour_

_Great but wont it take longer than an hour for you to get here?_

_I'm already in town, so I thought I'd hit you up, that cool?_

'He sounds like America, it must be cute to see it in person' Alice thought

_Yes its fine, see you in an hour_

_See you._

Alice set down her phone and closed her book. An hour isn't very long so she decided to get ready, she had already taken a shower and washed her hair so she just had to get dressed. She walked up her stairs and down the hall to her room where she went to her closet. 'Now how am I going to dress for this…' She searched through her closet and couldn't find anything she found one of her punk outfits. It was a red over the shoulder with a bedazzled skull in the middle, a black mini skirt with a spiked belt, fish nets, and lastly red high heels. ' This will work' she thought while changing. She examined herself in the mirror, she thought she looked good she hoped Hong Kong did too, not liked she cared! She went down stairs to her kitchen to see the time, '10 minutes left that should be enough time to walk to the café.' She grabbed her keys and walked out the door, " Flying Mint bunny watch the house love." With that she was out the door and walking towards the door.

When she got to the café she sat down and checked the clock on the back wall, 'it had been exactly an hour'. Alice was pulled out of her thoughts when two arms wrapped around her torso and a head was placed on the crook of her neck. "Boo" Alice whipped her head back and was found face to face with Hong Kong, their noses touching. Alice was blushing more than a bride walking down the aisle from the sudden contact. "L-Leon! That was not funny! You gave me a fright!" You could hear Hong Kong chuckle lightly as he stood up. When he did Alice got a good look at how he had grown, he was much taller than her now and was slightly muscular he was wearing a tight dark blue shirt, black skinny jeans, and dark blue converse. Alice couldn't deny the fact that her little Leon had gotten very handsome, hot really but she wouldn't admit that. "Hey England, it's been a while" Hong Kong said sitting across from Alice. "Hello to you too Leon"

"Alice?"

Said girl looked up at him "Yes?" Hong Kong was blushing slightly and it seemed like he was twiddling his thumbs under the table. "You can like call me Kaoru" he turned his head towards the window, England couldn't help but smile at him. "He hasn't changed at all still absolutely adorable.' "Alright Kaoru" England gave him a warm smile. 'This is going to be a fun day' "Oh and one more thing" Kaoru said turning back to England "You look like a punk Barbie doll" he said with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

"e-eh?"

Alice said confused after all this time that is one of the first things he says to her! "Is that really what you think of me Koaru" Alice was mad on the outside but on the inside she was cracking up. But Koaru was a little shocked. He had never ment to offend her "I-I didn't like mean it in a bad way! I just thought you looked like cute!" Koaru kept blabbing on but Alice had stop listing after that. 'He thinks I'm cute' the more she thought about it the more her cheeks turned a cherry red. "Hey" Koaru pulled Alice out of her thoughts "are you like ok? Your face is all red" Now it was England's turn to be flustered "y yes I'm fine, no need to worry" Alice gave a nervous chuckle. Kaoru raised an eyebrow at her but shrugged it off and held his hand out towards her. "C'mon I have like something to show you." Alice stared at his hand for a moment until she looked up at him and gave her most sincere smile she could ever remember giving and took his hand.

They left the café hand in hand with light blushes on their faces; they stayed like that for a while until they reached what looked like a China Town. "Is this what you wanted to show me?" Alice asked looking around at the foreign shops and stands. "No what I want to show starts in about 80 minutes I think you'll like it." "Alright" Alice started "but I don't remember there being a China town here." "Yea it's like new, sensei sent me to check it out, so I thought it would be cool if I brought you along." "Well that's fine I-"Alice abruptly stopped from the sight of the most beautiful gown she had ever seen. She quickly ran towards it pulling Kaoru along with her, Alice stared at the gown in wonder. It was a dark red color and had purple silk on the sleeves and back of the dress, it was something like you'd see the imperil princess would wear. It also came with a ruby necklace and a red Chinese fan that had yellow flowers on it. Hong Kong noticed her amazed face as she saw the dress. "Do you want me to buy it for you?" He asked, the sudden speaking startled Alice "I couldn't possibly besides it's probably expensive"

"But I want to"

Alice looked up at him; he had a sincere look on his face. He went up to the man running the stand and the two started in rapid fire Chinese, she got dizzy just trying to catch up with what they said. But after about five minutes of what she assumed was negotiating Kaoru came back over with the entire outfit in a bag. "You're welcome" he said after about 30 seconds of Alice just staring at him "oh yes" she started "Thank you so much!" She hugged Kaoru which was something you usually don't see England doing. "My pleasure" he stared dumbfounded at her 'did she really want it that much?' he thought. After that the two spent the rest of the afternoon walking around and Kaoru even taught Alice some Chinese. They did that for about an hour until Kaoru told Alice it was time for what he wanted to show her. "Now put on your outfit" he said they went into a Panda King to change, Alice took about ten minutes to change (she had to figure out how to put it on). Once she left the restroom she was met with Kaoru in what she assumed were traditional Chinese clothing. She had to admit he looked really good in them like REALLY good in them. "You look…amazing" he said a dark blush creept onto Alice's face. "But you're missing one thing" Kaoru made his way towards you and put a clip in your hair, it had a lily on it that was stained red. "Perfect" he gave her a warm smile and held out his shoulder "shall we go"

"L-let's" Alice said nervously

The two walked for a minute until they reached a field that was looking out at a lake. The scenery looked beautiful with the setting sun in the background "it's lovely" Alice said. "You're lovely Alice" Kaoru took her hand and kissed it. Alice blushed crimson red "K-Kaoru?" He looked up at her with the most serious face she has ever seen "please Alice listen to what I have to say first." "A-Alright" Alice could barely speak from just a kiss on the hand, is this tight feeling in my chest love? "Alice I know you probably see me as just your former colony or little brother but I see you as much more. So much more Alice Kirkland I love you!" He was stopped by a high pitched noise in the air; Alice looked up and saw a firework go off in the sky. It was blue and spelt out the words 'Will you go out with me Alice Kirkland'

"So will you?" she turned to Kaoru and saw him staring at you with a dark blush on his cheeks and there was something in his eyes that drew Alice towards him. "Yes I'd like that very much" Kaoru pulled Alice into a tight embrace the two leaned in and started the firework show with passionate kisses. 'I finally have her' Kaoru thought 'my punk Barbie doll.'


End file.
